Holder of Valor
In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself in to. When you reach the front desk, look into the eyes of the attendant and ask to see the "Holder of Valor." The room will begin to darken and a subtle wind will pick up, slowly strengthening into a mighty gale. All signs of life will slowly fade from the room, then following that, furniture as well. The last thing that will be left will be the receptionist hanging in midair like a puppet on strings, their deathly red eyes locked with yours. Who emits the gale will emit a evil laugh, as if the devil himself is ridiculing you. Before the darkness enshrouds you, it will disappear, leaving a terrifying echo among the winds. As the shroud of darkness dissipates before you, an ancient and winding stone road will begin to materialize. The laws of physics will seem skewed but do not mind. Flames will leap from the darkness beyond the road, faces ever changing, inscribed in the hearts of the fires. Screaming their final desperate messages as they descend into nothing. As the road waxes and wanes around the edges of reality, a cool silvery mist will descend upon the path. Thoughts of despair will cloud your mind, suffocating all feelings of joy, rendering thoughts of hope futile. You will see the world burn before you, your loved ones murdered by their hands. No one will survive, no matter how courageous they seem to be. Only those brave enough to withdraw themselves from these imaginations will bear the willpower to continue along the cursed road, for many souls have cast themselves into the flame bordering the nothingness in an attempt to free their mind. As you'll travel further into the void, it will become increasingly difficult to walk correctly. Even if you trip and fall among the dreaded road, do not fear and begin to trek on once more, or you will be consumed by the growing void around you. If your resolve remains untouched, your soul unkempt from the horrors of the mist, and if you keep your body moving forward, after a time a hooded figure will appear before you, gazing in your opposite direction. It will steal a glance at you beneath its hood, and will quickly enter the labyrinth of roads before you. Though your body might not be able to bear the weight of the thickening mist, you must urge it to continue at a faster pace to remain behind the figure or it will lose you in the labyrinth, only to gaze upon you and laugh in amusement as the beasts of the void will devour your essence before it. Only by strengthening your determination will you catch up with the hooded figure. As you draw near the end of the maze, mind teetering on the brink of madness, the hooded figure will slowly turn around, removing its hood. Its face shall be that of the closest acquaintance you've ever known. In such a dark, hopeless place, it will be a warm reminder of life. As you approach the figure, it will begin to grow more pale, the smile vanishing into a emotion of wicked nature. Your body will begin to slowly lose the dwindling energy that it had hours ago. You will find yourself at the mercy of the figure before you. Your acquaintance will emit a low laugh, weakening your spirits to the point collapse. As your body dies further, as the final sliver of hope leaves your body, this is where you must triumph, for in its arrogance the figure has left its greatest weakness unguarded. Hope. Only those with the strongest valor can hope of overcoming the lowly figure, for if you cower before it, no mercy shall be spared for you, and your soul will join those in the flames. If you have managed to summon forth your will, the figure will begin to shriek, horror wrought upon its eyes. Its very flesh will begin to melt away until only its dark, yet shimmery cloak remains. Don your enemy's final remains, it should fit perfectly. The cloak you bear upon your shoulders is object 235 of 538. Among the dark and troubled times, despair and hate reign supreme. As long as you wear the cloak, they will part in your presence. Their downfall is at hand. Category:Holders